A Girl Amongst Wolves
by Armed'n'Strangerous
Summary: Taken from her home, a girl finds herself lost in the Feudal Era. She is saved from a creature by Koga's Pack. Thankful she maybe, she knows she still has to find a way to get back home, if unable to, will she have to learn to become one of the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

New story. I felt inspired to write something for my other favorite anime besides Yu Yu Hakusho. And since Koga and his pack are some of my favorite characters, I wanted to create a new OC specifically for this. Writing this felt more like a very detailed poem then a story…

* * *

The girl ran as fast as her pale legs would allow her to; panic gripped her as she checked over her shoulder to see if whatever the creature that was chasing her was still there, and not just a figment of her imagination. She had no idea where she was, nor why. She had been taken from her home so abruptly that she was still in the clothes she went to bed in, consisting of nothing but a thin camisole. Confused and scared, the surroundings she was running through looked of everything but familiar.

Her eyes, so dilated from adrenaline were they, that the blue of the iris was hardly visible. For the girl heard no honking of cars, no lights in the distance from houses, and the earth that she ran upon was soft, not yet tampered by humans and their heavy machinery.

The only thought she had right now was to avoid the on-coming creature behind her whose flapping pace had not changed, unlike hers which was decreasing from tiredness. As if fate were against her, the next thing she heard over the padding of her bare feet and the creature's was the howling of Wolves. From where she was at, the girl could tell they were not far from her.

'This is so not my night…' She thought, as the thundering of paws coming in the direction she was headed, soon drowned out the padding of her bare feet. She franticly looked around to find some kind of coverage as she tried to keep tabs on the creature chasing her in the process.

So occupied was she, that the tree root below didn't catch her attention, as her foot made contact with the sturdy growth of tree and fell, along with her chest and chin to the ground.

She winced as she felt the root slice in to her foot, leaving a painful scrap. The unknown creature and wolves brought her from the inspection of her foot, and she looked around from her spot on the ground, seeing if there was somewhere she could hide. The only thing near her was a tree and grass, no coverage at all.

The only thing she could do was keep running. She got up and uneasily made her way down the direction she had been going, the cut in her foot made things all the more difficult. She kept going, trying to ignore the burning and stinging in her injured appendage; her "Fight or Flight" going strongly on flight as she trudged on.

The sound of the creature had disappeared, causing the girl to turn her head back in confusion. Seeing nothing, she panicked, unsure if the creature had grown tired of chasing, or was sneaking up on her. The sound of large flapping wings alerted her; glancing up, her eyes widened as she saw the creature had indeed chose the sneaking approach. She had no idea the creature was winged all along. She could possibly keep out-running something by foot, but she knew she couldn't with one that flew.

She let out a piercing scream as the winged creature descended right to where she was running; She knew there was no escape.

Fright and terror swelled within her, causing her to concentrate so much on calming down that the creature above had time to swoop down and dig it's talons into her shoulders, as the girl gave one final scream as her body gave in to tiredness and temporarily shut down, while drifting to unconsciousness she distinctly heard the wolves running was joined by another pair that sounded more human like; while two males voices were the last things she heard before everything went black.

* * *

If it's not too much to ask of you, could you please review? I'd really like to know what people think of my First InuYasha fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason why this story is doing well is probably because it's had about a Two Year incubation period in my mind.

---

I apologize to anyone who thought this is a Romance Fiction; I don't write romance, not my thing.

---

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or it's characters; I only own my OC.

I also apologize for taking so long. But I think you guys would prefer waiting along time and having a good chapter then waiting a short time and having a horribly written chapter.

--

Also, for anyone that is waiting to tag this story with the name "Mary-Sue", here are the results of this OC's Mary-Sue Test:

11-20 points: The Non-Sue. Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue. Congratulations!

* * *

The first thing the girl woke up to was the sound of her pain-filled groan as her shifting had made her still raw wounds brush against the ground. She tried to open her eyes, but was able to only crack them open enough to see her surroundings; if one were to look her in the face, they would surely have thought she was glaring. 

The Iris and Pupil slid from side to side in their almond shaped home, as the girl noted she was in a Cave with a cool feeling climate. She slowly lifted herself from laying down to leaning on her left side being supported by her elbow, letting out a whimper doing so. The winged creature had left her in a rather bad state.

In her act of movement, a blanket of some sort had fallen from her shoulders and pooled around her abdomen. From further inspection, the blanket was a fur pelt, a wild animal's, she guessed from the unique smell of it. Blinking her eyes, she was glad to know she was able to open them all the way now. With her vision no longer kept to a slanted-eye perspective, she was able to get the full look of the cave she was in.

From her spot on the cold ground, she saw the cave was like a round room, brown and black fur pelts had been placed under her and one on top. To her right was a tall tunnel, and a slightly dull glare of light coming from the other end. From her spot in the cave, she noted how it looked like whoever had brought her here had taken the time to clean the stony room.

"Oh, you're awake." The sound of a male's voice pointing out the obvious and two pairs of bare feet shuffling along the cold ground echoed quietly through the cave, as the girl craned her head up to look at who had walked into the room she was occupying. When her eyes rested upon the spot of where the voice's source emitted from she saw two males; one whose hair was shaped in that of a Mohawk, while his companion who had spoken looked as though upon awakening forgot to brush his hair.

Looking at their attire, which consisted of armor and fur pelts wrapped around their waists, she wondered even more of where she was at.

Realizing she had been staring the whole time, she gave a small nod and brought her eyes to the ground. The sound of their feet move across the ground once more brought her attention to them, upon which the two kneeled in front of her line of sight.

"How're you feeling?"

The girl raised her eyes back up.

"Sore." She mentally scolded herself for the one word response; what were they to say to that? It was pretty obvious she'd be sore.

"I bet. That Gokurakucho took a toll on you before we found you."

"Gokurakucho?" She asked.

"That's the demon bird that attacked you."

"Oh." _Demon? Where on earth am I!?_

The two males looked at their hands as the girl glanced to the side, until the one with the two-colored hair looked back up at the girl before him.

"By the way, his name is Hakkaku," He said, pointing to the man next to him. "And mine's Ginta. Just thought I'd clear that up for you." Closing his eyes, he grinned sheepishly.

The girl blinked but gained a tiny hint of a smile.

"Thank you. And my name is Karin."

Ginta, grateful for breaking the ice, kept the grin until Hakkaku nudged him in the side.

"Koga's going to be back any second!" He whispered, keeping an eye on the girl to make sure she didn't hear.

"He doesn't know yet, so I have no idea how he's going to react to having a human girl here."

"A human girl who's _not_ Kagome…"

"Exactly, so what should we do?"

"I have no idea. I mean…we can't just abandon her. Koga may not be happy to find a random human girl in here, but he'd be far less pleased to know that we left an injured human to die."

Hakkaku growled low in his throat from his annoyance but it quickly dissipated when they heard the stationed wolves at the cave's opening began to whine and the sound of pounding feet came noticeable.

"Too late for thinking, come on. We can stop him before he comes in so we have a chance to tell him." Ginta said as he rose up.

"Yeah." Hakkaku turned to Karin. "We'll be right back."

"Okay."

With that, the two walked out of the cave and into the sunlight.

Leaving Karin to ponder on her thoughts.

--

A whirlwind of dust appeared in the clearing as Ginta and Hakkaku came out of the cave and calmed their wolves down.

"Hey, Koga!" Hakkaku waved to the whirlwind before it came to an abrupt stop in front of the two.

A tall, tanned male with a tail and same type of attire as the other two, grinned revealing sharp teeth.

Hey guys. How'd things go while I was gone?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, laughing to shake off their fear.

"Oh, everything went fine!" Hakkaku said. _Kinda_…

Ginta piped in. "Yep. No demons attacked while we were out hunting!" _Well, they didn't attack _us _exactly…_

Koga eyed the two skeptically.

"Uh-huh…" Something seemed off to him. And there was a new scent that he didn't recognize on the two as well. _What's going on here?_

Koga made a move to go walk past the two, but was stopped as Hakkaku moved in front of him.

"What is it?" He growled out.

"Um." Hakkaku looked at Ginta.

"You see, Koga, last night didn't really go…that well." Ginta tried to say.

"And you mean that how?"

"Well…"

Koga glared at the two.

"Something that involves me not coming into the cave?" His glare intensified.

"Um, yeah." Hakkaku said, shooting a side ways glance to Ginta. _A little help here!_

His response was a deep frown with frantic eyes.

Koga had had enough.

"Okay, let me through. Whatever that new scent belongs to can't be as bad as you two are making it out to be." And with that, he pushed the two back and made his way into the cave.

_Oh man!_

--

Karin had been trying to piece together where she was but nothing she could think of solved the questions she had.

Sighing, she laid back down and turned her back to the cave entrance and tried to go back to sleep, hoping rest would bring new answers to her pestering questions.

In the midst of her thoughts and sleep, she heard a pair of feet padding across the stone floor. And the way they moved sounded upset.

"Who the hell are you?"

With that, Karin's whole body froze, and her eyes widening drastically.

_What now?_

* * *

Finally was able to put this out. **Sighs** I really want to get this story going, but I don't know how long it's going to take me.

Please review:(

BTW, Gokurakucho for those who don't know is the Japanese name for "Birds Of Paradise". It just didn't fit the story with the Translated name.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo

See, a new chapter.

It just takes me awhile since the computer room is a traffic area in the house, and I can't work when I'm being asked what it is I'm typing up. Ruins my mood and I can't finish typing.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's Characters. I only own this plot line & Karin.

(P.S. Sooner or later I'll put up a picture of Karin and then hopefully a story cover since I like to print my stories out and turn them into hand-made books.)

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed in when they heard Koga's voice. The two really weren't good when it came to telling their leader things when they believed he was going to kill them for what they said. They hoped Koga hadn't done anything rash when they finally got to the section of the cave where Karin was. 

--

It seemed like forever when Karin slowly turned around to look at whom the new person was when Ginta and Hakkaku had come into the room.

"Koga!" Ginta said as he came in first.

The longhaired male turned to look at the duo.

"So this is what you couldn't tell me, that there's a Human girl in here?" He said through narrowed eyes.

"Um, yeah." Hakkaku said.

Koga shook his head. Sometimes those two could get so uptight over small matters. From the way they were acting he was expecting to see something far worse.

He lightened his glare as he gave the two a shrug. "No need to act so freaked over something like this." He turned his gaze to the brown haired girl and brought it back to the two, raising his thumb and jerking it gently towards her. "So why _is_ there a girl in here?"

"We rescued her from a Gokurakucho." Ginta replied.

"Yeah. We don't know where she lives, so we brought her back here." Hakkaku shrugged.

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you jus ask?"

The two looked at each other. "She was unconscious by the time we got to her."

"Well, she's awake _now_." The Alpha retorted.

"We didn't have a chance. You came back when we started to talk."

"I see." Koga turned to look at the girl, who now had been trying to direct her gaze to everything _but_ them. She found eavesdropping rude, and she really didn't want to offend the new comer from how the other two had been so terrified.

"So girl," he paused as Ginta whispered 'Karin' to him, "Karin, where do you live? We need to know so we can take you back home."

The girl took her gaze off the wall and looked at Koga.

"Well, from the looks of this place and from how you three are dressed…obviously not from around _here_." She said, eying the fur and armor.

The three looked surprised. "If you're not from here, then where _are_ you from?" Ginta asked.

"Um, is this Japan?" The girl asked, a bit unsure.

"Yeah." Koga said.

"Well, then I'm in the right country at least…" Sighing, the girl frowned. _I should have known I'm still in Japan since they speak in my tongue…but it doesn't answer _where _in Japan I'm at…_

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, the girl started asking questions, hoping something the three would say, would help answer them.

"How far is Niigata from here?" She bit her lip; she just wanted to get home; not stick with a bunch of males (Demon no less) that traveled with wolves wearing furry skirts!

"Nii-what?" Koga asked, blinking as if it would help.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her intensely. "We've never heard of the place."

Karin widened her eyes, her mouth forming a tight line. _What rock have these three been living under?!_

"You…have _no_ idea of Niigata? What about Tokyo? Anything?" Her questions were practically falling out.

_Tokyo? _Koga thought. _Didn't Kagome mention of place called Tokyo?_ He eyed the girl ponderingly. It would seem if anything, Kagome would know what to do with her.

"Tokyo, eh? I think I know of someone who might be able to help you." Karin looked up hopefully.

"Really? Who?" She asked. _Oh please let this be true!_

"A girl I know; Kagome's her name. She lives pretty far from here, but if we leave within the next day we can be there the day after tomorrow." _I don't think she'd handle being carried there within a few short hours very well._

Karin looked hopeful. _If this Kagome can help me, then I'll be home in no time! I just hope my mom isn't having a heart attack over my being gone…oh man…she's probably calling every available force of law she can._ Karin looked at the ground horrified. _I truly haven't even thought of her at all…when I get back she's going to kill me after she hugs me! _She started to shiver a bit at thinking of what her Mother was going to be like when…_if,_ she got home…

The three looked perplexed when the girl's mood had changed so quickly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hakkaku asked.

Karin couldn't help it; the question just opened the door to the thoughts passing through her confused mind as she turned her head to look at him with a crazed look.

"I've been dropped off in some weird place that I have no flipping idea _how_ or _why_ I got here. I was then chased and _attacked_ by some demonic Birdbrain only to be found by a pack of _more_ demons! And if I get back home, my Mother's going to _kill_ me! You think I'm alright?" She panted as she ended her rant, closing her mouth before anything else came out.

"Um." Her response shut Hakkaku up, leaving him a bit speechless.

"Listen, your obligated to how you feel, but don't take it out on us, got it?" Koga said, his eyes narrowing. What was with Women and their constant mood swings? _Startin' to wonder if she's Bi-Polar or something…_

Karin sighed. "Sorry. I'm just upset as you can tell but…I just really need…_want_ to get home." She squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt the painful prick of welling up tears. _Why the hell am I crying?!_ She thought furiously.

Koga could smell the salt and immediately changed the subject. He hated to see girls cry; it made him think so much of Kagome and how InuYasha caused her to cry so often.

"Hey, from what I've heard from these two, you've been here for about a day. I bet your pretty hungry by now, huh?" _I doubt Ginta and Hakkaku fed her…_

The girl looked up after she made sure the tears were gone. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten anything since the night she found herself here. But that Dinner was long gone and she realized how empty her stomach felt. Thankful he had been the one to ask and not she, Karin nodded.

"Alright." Koga looked over at his small pack of wolves that were crowded around Ginta and Hakkaku's feet. "It's been awhile since a few of you've gone on a hunt…and it's starting to show." He said as he eyed four of the wolves. Three were a light brown and one a pale tan. All in all, they were plumper then the rest.

The four whined indignantly.

"Come on. You need the exercise." Koga grinned at them before he turned his attention to his right hand men. "You two should stay here, you guys probably need the rest." Ginta and Hakkaku thought of all the times they had to chase after him to just barely keep up and they let out a relieved breath; Koga was much faster and could catch something a lot better then they could.

"Well, we're off then. Later." Using a two-fingered solute, he left in a whirlwind, the four wolves he'd chosen following after.

Surprised at the earlier male's speed, the girl blinked. "Man. That guy puts Cheetahs to shame..."

The duo both let out a small laugh. _What's a Cheetah?_

Karin sighed. It truly was hard to speak with people that didn't understand half the things you said. Sadly, had Karin known that she was in a different time all together, she'd understand why.

But for now, she didn't and all she could do was sit and wait for the next event to unfold…

So she just pushed her legs up, brought her arms around them and rested her chin upon her knees.

She had a feeling it was going to be awhile till Koga got back; she might as well rest a bit.

* * *

Well, no cliffhangers this time. :) 

Author Notes:

Niigata, Japan is where Karin lives; a pun on where the Mangaka of InuYasha was born.

:\ I feel like I'm picking on Ginta & Hakkaku, but I really hope it doesn't seem like I am…

**Next Chapter: Koga takes Karin to Kagome for Help.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
